Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of lock systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of producing coding parts for a key and mating female lock part.
Discussion of the Prior Art
WO 2012/062305 A2 discloses a conventional method for coding a lock. A blank is cut into two parts by means of a separation cut. The cut makes several changes in direction, thereby creating two mating coded surfaces. These two parts with mating coded surfaces are referred to hereinafter as coded parts.
DE 196 36 135 C1 discloses a method for castings in which initially a blank is created that is then referred to as the “pattern”. A mass is applied to the pattern to create a first casting mold that has a hollow inner space that corresponds to the shape of the pattern. Melted wax is poured into this first casting mold and hardens to a solid wax model for the final object. The wax model, after it has hardened and set, is coated with ceramic material, which sets to a dimensionally stable shell around the wax pattern. The wax is then removed from the shell by melting it and letting it drain out of the shell, so that a second, this time ceramic casting mold remains. A molten casting material is filled into this second casting mold. After the casting material has hardened, the ceramic casting mold is destroyed, thereby obtaining a model made of the casting material that corresponds in shape to the original pattern.
What is needed, therefore, is an improvement of the conventional method that makes it possible to produce keys and female lock parts for locking systems in a particularly cost-effective manner.